Hard Choices
by LonaFEagle
Summary: Fanfic about Slam Dunk with some made up characters... looking for editers
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Shortly before Lona and Ulora's freshmen year at Shohoku High school and Peter and Krisy's 1st and 2nd year of Middle school.

They returned to Japan from being in America for a few years.

At the open ceremony Lona wore a boys uniform even though she's a girl. She hates wearing anything to girly like a skirt or dress while her twin was properly dressed in a girls uniform.

They sat together when several of the other studens would stare at them while some murmered rumors and gossip about how they look like foreners from another country. They may look like they are but the are actually half japanese born in Japan. They inherated their grandmother's golden like hair color and curls but look just like their mother in the face.

After the ceramony they went to look at the different clubs that they wouldn't mind joining. Lona of course stops in front of the basketball club looking up at a very tall guy that looks like a gorilla. She couldn't help but smile with a chuckle seeing how much he would fit in her family.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Takenori.

She waves her hand slightly "sorry I didn't mean to laugh its just that you would so fit into my family. basically all the males in my bloodline are built like you".

Takenori looks down at her with a smirk "is that so? I wouldn't mind meeting some of them, do you have a brother that could be a great assite to the team?" he asked.

She smirks with her head tilted "in two years he'll be ariving and be great under the rim with his build" she replies.

"two years you say? I would have graduated by then, but I have high hopes for the boy. What is his name?" he asked.

"Peter he maybe my baby brother but he is rather tall for his age like you are" she replies.

Takenori smiles as he walks over to her holding out his hand "I'm Takenori the captain of Shohoku's basketball team and you are?"

She exstends her hand to him to shack it. "Lona and I'm wondering if there maybe be a opening for me at the team as a manager or something of that kind and that pansy over there is my twin sister, Ulora".

Ulora heard what Lona said as she turns her head with a slight angered look "would you not call me that for crying out loud, just because I am not big into sports nor like violance dosen't mean you can insult me".

Takenori had turned his head to see Ulora as he smiles slightly "nothing wrong with that, each person has their strong suit and with others its their weak suit, don't be ashamed".

"Ya like Takenori. For instents he's really smart despites how he looks" chuckles Kogure.

"Kogure..." said Takenori with a slight emberassed angered look.

Kogure sweat dorps as he rose his hands "I'm sorry Takenori, its true you are really smart. I didn't mean to make you mad".

Lona chuckles slightly as she waved her hand. "don't worry, I may not look it myself but I'm a straight A student and well in America I already graduated high school because all the clubs I joined and all my grades help push me this far. I'm mainly here to suport my sister" she explained.

Both Kogure and Takenori where shocked to hear this when Kogure gently takes her by the hand "and you want to be a manager of the team? you should talk with the coach first"

She felt his hand as she smiles slightly "planing on it, once school is out that is. Don't want it to disturb class now do we".

"Good point so see you after classes are out then" said Kogure as he and Takenori left to their class.

Once the twins got to their class the first thing the teachered had sent Lona to the presnables office because of what she was wearing. She got there as she has her arms crossed not pleased to be in there even though it happens each time she goes to a new school that has a dress code.

"Mis Eagle do you know why you are here" said the prenceble.

"Yes I know perfectly well, but what I wear well not change my IQ level. I am a tomboy and I refuse to wear a girls uniform expcally when it bearly covers my ass and I am a all-round athlet. I need to be able to do sports without worrying about some perverted boy undressing me with is eyes or having sexural fantasies of taking me up the ass or something like that."

He blinks a few times as he sighs "i'll let it slide just make sure it doesn't disburb your attendents or anything like that. You may go and I'll let your teachers know everything."

"Thank you sir for understanding where I'm coming from. now if I may I need to return to class and get to learning" she said as she turns to leave the prensables office.

She returned as she glanced at the teacher with a smirk before setting down in her set beyond Ayako. A girl that is gonna become the manager as well to the boys basketball team.

After classes where over she went to the gym to talk to Coach Anzai about her being a manager but Ayako was there as well to apply for the job for the team.

Anzai stood there with his arms behind his back as he chuckles slightly. "Do not worry we can use more than one Manager or you can be my assistent" he chuckled more.

Lona smirks as she giggles "well back in America I was scouted in middle school to go pro for a girl's Baasketball team and my skills are at the level of males. but you don't have to take my word for it".

"If that is true why dont you join us in some practice then" said Takenori.

She looks over to him looking up at him wearing his gym clothes as she smirks "that be awesome I just need to go change if thats alright with you Coach" she asked Anzai.

He chuckled again "but of course, have fun" he said as he looked over at Ayako "you are the manager and it would be a pleasure working with you".

"No it would be an honor to work with you Coach Anzai" said Ayako as she was already in her gym clothes.

"Then I shall return, need to change" said Lona as she left the gym to change. Shortly after she returns in black button up the side sweat pants with white strips on the sides with a white tanktop over a royal blue very short sleeve shirt.

The others turned their heads to see her in the outfit noticing she wore to solid black sweat bands on her arms and they could see she had well toned muscels in her arms. Also noticing her tattoos as they wheren't to sure about it.

"Why does she have tattoos? is she gonna join us" said some of the new freshmen when Takenori glares at them.

"I invited her to join the warm up practice, if you don't like it then thats tough. I am the captain and what I say goes unless the Coach has something else for us but he also aproves of this" said Takenori.

Her hair pulled back with a camo green bandana and hair ties. She walked onto the court wearing expinsave Micheal Jordan shoes. She has a hold of a basketball and drippled it giving the freshmen a rather nasty look.

"If you got something against me then say it to my face" she said as she soon dripped the ball with great control and skill.

Takenori and Kogure watched her while being amazed at her skills when the coach chuckled slightly seeming to enjoy how she moved.

"Now lets see how good she is, go on Takenori, Kogure" said Anzai giving them the go ahead on the little mini game.

"Sounds like a plan" said Takenori as he turns his head to others that stayed on the team from their year "lets play a mini game".

"Wait a minute" said Kogure looking over at Lona "what possition do you play?" he asked.

She smiles with a giggle "I can play any just tell me what one to play and I'll do what I can".

"So you are a all-rounder huh" Kogure said as he takes her hand and tells her what possition she can play.

She felt his hand as she blinks a few times as she smiled nodding "sounds good to me" as she got into the possition that she was told. With her height it sould be a small forward or a point guard.

The mini game began as Coach Anzai and Ayako watched with some of the others that wont be in the mini game.

Kogure drippled the ball down the court shouting to the others seeing who was open on his team wearing a red over jersey along with Takenori and Lona.

Ulora took the time to come watch after school was out. She stood there with her hands behind her back slightly as she giggles "She's doing her old habits again".

Ayako looked back "what do you mean her old habits?" she wonders.

Ulora looks over at Ayako as she then turns her head back to the court. "You see that her wrist bands are a little thicker than they should be right?" she asked.

"Ya they do look thicker, Does she have double ones on or something" Asked Ayako

"She has power weights under them and on top of that she has power weights on her ankles and waist even if its a bit hard to see right now with what she is wearing" Ulora explains.

Ayako shocked hearing this as her head turns rather fast to watch Lona's movements more "so you are saying she isn't going all out?"

Ulora nods "yup she always wore weights during any sort of training. You see it helps build her muscels properly and gives her more stemina that would last a full length game" she explains more.

"Well now I must have her be my assistent then with how much she knows about how to do the proper training and she wasn't joking about her skill level either" chuckled Anzai.

On the court they hussled when Lona finally got the ball. She was being marked only by one of the guys as she smirks. "Lets see how good you are" she said as she only does some easy moves but was able to get passed the guy in no time.

"Think she is just toying with the white jerseys" said Ayako as she sighs with her arms crossed.

"Damn it get over here" said the guy chasing after her trying to steal the ball away.

She smirks "try if you can" she said and without even looking she passed the ball behind her right into Takenori's hands.

Takenori blinked a few times when he cought the ball as he smirks "she is good" he turns rather fast and ends up putting the ball into the basket. When he lands the floor felt like it shooked with how big he is. "we should let her join us in every practice, she could be a great asset to help build the team members levels".

"I must agree with you there, Takenori" said Kogure.

She assisted in most of the shots and only did a few when she was free and open. But with her foot skills where amazing to the others to the point the seem to get lost in how she moved.

"O, that is a beautiful sight... I haven't seen something this beautiful since Mitsui when he became Jr MVP" said Anzai.

With her shots she always used her left hand being close to the net and everyone started to think she is left handed. The mini game came to an end after seeing her level.

"Lona I'd like you to join us in as many practice games and warm ups. I would like you to help teach the freshmen and other members to be that good" said Takenori.

Anzai clapped his hands together with a smile on his face. "Its settled, Lona you are my assistent Coach, when I am not here you well take control of the team and I would like you to help them out as much as possible. That would be it for the day, everyone get home and get a good nights rest".

They all turned to Anzai and bowed to him. They then went to change then went their own way to the houses. But Ulora waited at the front gate for a ride home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Onii-chan" said Ulora when a classy car came up to her to pick her up.

Lona glanced back as she rose her hand "Later, give my love to father" she said as she started to walk to her place she lives at alone not far from school.

On her way to her place she stopped at a vending machine. She was fishing in her pockets to find the change for the machine and ends up dropping it. "Damn it, at lest im not wearing a damn girl's uniform" as she bends over to pick it up.

A hand came out of no where picking it up for her. "Here you dropped this" said the voice as he puts it in her hand with a smile on his face. "Need to be more careful, never know whos around to try and take advantage of such a cutie like you" he said as he waved his hand to her as he walked passed her.

She felt his hand putting the change in her hand. She swiftly turns her head to watch him walk passed her as she smiles "nice guy, and he called me cute" she gave a slight blush. For some reason she liked how the guy looked and his voice seem to be nice. "Wonder what school he goes to" she asked herself putting the change into the machine to get her a drink.

Once the drink came out of the machine she starts to drip it on her way home and ends up thinking of the nice guy that stopped to pick up her change for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Some time passed as Shohoku had their first practice match with another team, the team being no other than Ryonan High.

She ware the same jersey sweats and jacket as the actual team even if she Isn't part of the team becasue of her gender.

They arrived at Ryonan High gym to play the practice game.

There was a lot of talking when they arrived as her eye twitched hearing murmuring about her especally with her bust size. She turns around looking at some of the guys "got something to say then say it to my face if not then keep you're comments to yourselves".

"Easy girl, we are at another school so try not to fight any of them" said Takenori as they got to the gym to see Ryonan basketball team.

While Takenori and Kogure went to shacke hands with the other team she looked around at the members of Ryonan. Soon she ends up setting her eyes on one of them "wait a minute, I saw him just few days ago. So he goes to Ryonan huh and part of the basketball team. Wow I'm just getting lucky or something" she chuckled.

Jun tilts his head looking at the two girls with the team "both of them the managers? their cute" he said while shacking Takenori's hand.

Takenori glanced back as he chuckles "One is the manager the other is a very valuble assistent Coach, she is rather good and thanks to her some of the others are able to up their game" he explained.

Lona walks over to Sendo as she taps his shoulder with a smile. She tilts her head slightly when he turned around to see her. "I didn't get the chance to thank you last time so thanks for picking up the dropped change, I don't drop thinks often and it was nice of you to go out of your way for me".

Sendo had glanced back as he is slighty shocked "so you are the one from that day. It was no problem I'm sure you would have done the same for me" he replied.

She pats his back "thats for sure since you're so nice, its hard to find nice guys around these days" she said as she walks back to Shohoku waving her hand to Sendo.

'Dude who was that hot chick?" asked one of his teammates.

Sendo looks at them with his usural calm look as he chuckles "I just ran into her about a few weeks ago that is all. Its not like I know her name or anything".

Taoka and Anzai chatted for a few as Anzai had asked if it was alright for Lona to play in the practice game since she can't play in any offishal games.

Taoka turns his head slightly to see her as he tilts "the blonde? I got nothing against it as long as she dosen't drag the others done' he said.

"Do not worry Coach Taoka she is very capable to keep up with the boys, she might even surprise you" he said walking over to Shohoku telling them that she could play.

Lona's eyes widen in shock "seriosuly Coach? that is awesome. This is so totally going to be fun" she said being already exsited about this "I get to play and I can even see how good I am against one of the top schools".

"Well then its going to be very interesting haveing her out there. Just hope the other team doesn't get destracted if she's out there" said Takenori.

Taoka sighs as he speaks up "Do not get confused or destracted, they well have a girl playing since its not a offishal game but treat it as such".

Ryonan blinked a few times looking back at Shohoku's bench seeing her wearing the number 15.

"They actually gave her, her own jersey? this is insain how can she be able to keep up with us" snorted Jun being rather rude about it.

"Captain, you really shouldn't judge people just on how they look, lets wait and see if she is really up to our level" said Sendo in a calm voice.

"That is a very good way of viewing things, Sendo... keep a close eye on her if you want but please concentrate on the game at hand" replied coach Taoka.

"Yes sir" they said as they meet Shohoku in the middle of the court. The Ref saw her coming out as he blinks wondering what is going on but he got the ok to start the game. He held the ball in his hand looking at both teams before tosing it up into the air and blowing the whistle.

The game began as Takenori and Jun both jumped for it. Takenori reaching it before Jun slapping it to one of Shohoku members. Everyone hussled when Kogure cough the ball and started to dribble. he points to Lona "your the point small forward for today remember that".

"Got is sempai" she said as she ran next to them wearing her weight that only Shohoku knew of.

"Her movments are very fluid out there but the game just started. Lets see how good she can do against our Ace" said Taoka.

Kogure continued to dribble and passed her the ball "go for it" he shouted to her.

She smirks taking the ball as she ends up facing Sendo. "Well now isn't this interesting, me and you marking each other. Lets see how my level is to yours" she said.

"I'd like to see that myself" he replied guarding her very well.

She smirks crouching dribbling with amazing skill. "looks like I don't need to take it easy on you" she said as she does a swift movement with the ball and her hands. She bounced the ball one way almost as if she missed.

Sendo blinked a few times thinking she made a mistake. He reached out for it but before he knew it a hand snatched the ball and he felt a gust of wind blow by him. He swiftly turned his head to see her blow by him. "Damn that was a nice move" he muttered to himself with a smile on his face as he chased after her.

"How the hell did she just do that" snapped Jun seeing what just happened. He tries to block the rim "not gonna happen toots".

Takenori heard what Jun said as he sweat drops "wrong thing to say to her. Now she is gonna kick your ass for calling her that" he said as he watched.

Her eye twitched "o zip it you big harry gorilla" as she breezed by him leaping into the air near the basket.

"I told you, not gonna happen" shouted Jun as he turned around leaping up to try and take the ball from her.

"Now watch her make a crazy move while she is in the air" said Ayako setting at the side keeping the record of the team.

Lona slightly glanced out the cornor of her eye as she then turns to see Sendo moving in to block her from the other side. "Nice try boys, but not good enough" she said moving in the air going under them both and with a hook the ball goes into the net. She soon lands on her feet on the court with both Sendo and Jun shocked.

"A Hook shot?" said Taoka as he stood up. He looked over at Anzai "that is one dirty trick he played. I connot let ourselves be pulled into his tricks like that".

She smiles as she starts jogging back to her teammates and gave them a high five. "This is so totally fun, I am thankful for coach Anzai to let me play".

Ryonan shocked at this. First time a female was able to make a shot like that while being covered by two tall men.

"I think I'm in love" muttered Sendo to himself. He placed his hand to his chin as he couldn't help but be memorized by her move.

"That was a awesome shot" said Kogure.

She was really happy she is able to play with her friends as she looks back at Ryonan. She gave a wink to them waving her hand "dont go easy on me just becasue I'm a girl".

Jun glares "Now I'm pissed".

The game continued as both Jun and Sendo started to mark Lona heavily after that one amazing shot she made.

She giggled "well I did say not to go easy on me. but you know what" as they got the ball again. She moved swiftly taking the ball into her hands turning swiftly taking a jump. "I'm not a south paw like Peter" with that she made a beautiful three point shot.

"O I never get tired of that form. Such a beautiful shot its almost like she is dancing with the ball doesn't it" said Anzai.

Ayako looked over at Anzai as she gave a smile "for some reason when I see her play like that then I know that females can be as good as the guys with a lot of practice".

"I can see why she was scouted in America to go pro even when she was just in middle school" said Anzai.

Taoka over heard Anzai as he turned his head standing up once again as he turns to shout "don't underestemate that girl, make it hard for her to score".

Jun nods as he waved his hand to the others as they started to press Shohoku, pushing them back as the score is tied right now.

She smiles threw the whole first half of the game enjoying this to the fullist. She assisted in some of the shots but there where not many good players other than Takenori and herself right now.

Half time has come. Taking their break as both teams had water and got some food that would help get energy back fast and being light.

Sendo looks over at Lona as he noticed she wasn't breathing as heavily as the other members and she had started when they did. He watched her take in some water and dry off the little sweat she had as he gave a curtain look in his eyes something he hasn't felt before.

"Sendo, Sendo... Sendo pay attention!" snapped Taoka.

Sendo was startled as he looks at the coach "sorry about that, what where you saying" he said as he has a towel around his neck and holding a water battle as he stood.

"If you stop day dreaming and listen you'd know the plan. I want you to mark her even more even when she doesn't have the ball. got it" said Taoka.

He listend and nodded "of course be my pleasure to mark her" he smirks.

"I think our ace has a crush" said Jun to the others.

"Thats gonna be a pain in the butt, He shouldn't be thinking that way about a girl while playing a game. He needs to push those sort of thoughts out of his mind and only think of the game" said Taoka.

Setting on the bench with a towel on her head only showing some of her face. She glanced up at the others as she listened to the coach and their stradigy. She nodded looking over at Sendo "looks like I'm marking him, sounds like fun".

Half time was over as the game resumed.

Sendo marking Lona even though she doesn't have the ball. She smiles looking at him "guess your be my date until the game is over".

Sendo blushed hearing her say the world _date_. He gave a slight smirk "ya I'm your date for the game" he said looking over to watch where the ball is. Soon he takes off after the ball getting it to help his team to win.

She blinked a few times as she chuckles chasing after him. Reaching out to try and steal the ball "so you're playing hard to get. That sounds like fun" she jokes slightly.

He glanced back at her as he tried to keep it from her passing it to one of his teammates as he then gets in front of her with his arms out "now come here and give me a hug" he jokes back.

"In your dreams spikey" she said breezing by him reaching out to the ball trying to take it but ends up running almost right into Jun but with her fast foot work she avoided him but ends up hitting the basketball post. "ouch" she said as she ends up rubbing her back slightly.

"Lona!" Shouted Ayako after seeing how hard Lona hit the pole.

"Are you alright?" asked Sendo holding his hand out to her.

She looked up at him reaching out to his hand as she flinched a bit. "Think I hit my back a little to hard" she said as she was pulled up. She blinks a few times being just inches from Sendo as she glanced up "thank you for the hand".

Anzai stood up "Member change" he said as he motioned his hand to Lona to have her come off the court.

She tilts her head seeing Anzai motion as she looks back at Sendo "Looks like our date is over, but we can have a rain check for next time" as she has her hand on her back as she walked off the court. She rose her hand to gave another member a high five as he went in to replace her.

Sendo frowned slightly when she had to leave the court "hope she didn't get hur that badly" he said as the game resumed.

While the game resumed Anzai placed his hand on her shoulder as he smiled "I think you should rest, let the boys play they need this but you where great out there. Make sure you get your back checked before the day is threw ok".

She nods "I know I should go see my uncel about it. After all he is our family doctor" she smiles. She shouted to suport Shohoku but they ended up loosing the game.

Jun and Tokenori shooked hands after the game as Jun leans over "tell me about that girl that played. Where did she learn how to play like that?" he asked.

Tokenori sweat drops "I am not sure, she is a freshman and far as I know she lived in America until rescently but she has said on a few occasions she has been scouted to go pro to play on a girl's basketball team".

"Seriously?" asked Jun.

"Ya but she didn't go all out today, she was holding back I don't know why" replaid Takenori.

"How can she hold back?" asked Jun.

"Well you see, she wears weight during practice and she wore them all threw the practice game against you guys so she is even faster than that" explained Takenori.

"Are you serious?" asked Jun again.

Takenori smiles slightly "ya shockingly and she wears a boys uniform and whoever tries to hit on her she literally make them kiss the pavement. I mean she is one dangerious chick if you piss her off".

"Now you tell me" said Jun as he sighs. "And on top of that Sendo has a crush on her, hope he doesn't do anything stupid but for some reason they where joking around out there".

"Ya I heard. She sometimes do that with guys she seems to be attracted to" said Takenori as he points to Kogure "she teases him all the time" he chuckles.

Kogure blushed "Takenori please dont say emberassing things in front of the others".

Sendo gave a frown when he heard the conversation between Jun, Takenori and Kogure. "So are you dating her?" he asked Kogure.

Kogure went red in the face "o no nothing like that we just happen to be good friends. Besides I'm probably not fully her type".

"What do you mean not fully her type?" asked Sendo.

"What he ment was I like Kogure as a friend but he has some of the quelities I like in a guy but I don't think of him in that way" she said.

The others turned to hear what she said as Sendo gave a slight smirk "so that means I got a chance huh. Maybe we can hang out sometime".

She smirks "if you got a cell phone let me see it for a moment".

Sendo nodded handing her his cell phone "what for though?" he asked.

She put in her number and ends up calling herself so she would have his number and hands it back to him "give me a jiggle sometime and we can hang out" as she ends up leaving with the others.

"Dude that was smooth" said Koshino another first year same year as Sendo.

Sendo was apperently on cloud 9 right now and ended up turning the others out. He was staring at his cell phone muttering "I can't believe I got her number".

"We lost him" said Taoka as he waved his hand in front of Sendo's face not getting any reaction.

The others sighed as they had to deal with Sendo's day dreaming spell but soon they managed to get his attention out of the clouds and back on earth.

Shohoku on the bus home chatting about the game and what they need to work on before any offishal games start.

Once they got back Lona went to see her uncel about her back. For some reason it still hurt her but she is able to move around without any troubles.

Aries took a look at her back as he sighs "you gonna have a good size bruse. Seems you hit it hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to disroped your daily life. Just take care of it and it should be healed in a few days".

She nods "thanks uncel" as she left to go home. On her way home she got a call from Sendo as she started to talk to him letting him know what the virtec was on her back.

"Thats good that it wasn't that serious, I was actually worried about it" said Sendo.

"No its alright its nothing really. Nothing I'm not use to" she said. They talked for a while before they had to hang up for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

They started to hang out almost every day after practice even if they went to different schools. They managed to spair some time to have some one on one with each other.

Sendo and Lona have become best friends that would hang out all the time and for some reason with him, she can be at ease and be herself.

Some time gone by when another freshman wanted to join Shohoku's basketball club and this one wanted to when he saw Ayako.

Ryota is the freshman's name as he proved himself being a very capable player as he became one of the starters on the team. He only truelly started playing again because of Ayako a girl he ended up falling in love with at first sight.

Of course Ayako knows this by now as she sighs telling them to pay attention to the practice and get their heads out of the clouds that there is a serious game coming up for them.

Few weeks went by when Shohoku had their first game. Lona was bumbed that she couldn't play although she already knew this from the start. "This so sucks, I wish I was born a guy so I can play" she said.

"If you where then we would have a amazing ace on our hands" said Takenori.

She smiles "thanks sempai" she said as they walked into the gym that they going to be playing at. She glanced up seeing members of other teams as she sighs. Soon she heard her twin starting to flirt with some of the guys as her eye twitched "damn it Ulora just pick a fucking guy and stick with him and stop flirting with all the freaking guys already".

Ulora had gone to the game she started to flirt with some of the guys there.

The guy she was flirting with started to hurt her trying to get her to give him a kiss. "aww c'mon you know you want to kiss me now c'mon how about a kiss".

"Let me go you're hurting me" she said struggling against the guy.

"Aww c'mon sweet cake pucker up" he said. He then was hit in the head with a object as he swiftly puts his hand on his head. "Who the fuck did that" he snapped looking around as he looked down at the court seeing a girl looking just like the one he's forcing.

Lona points to the guy "hands off asshole unless you want me to throw something with more weight to it" she said meaning one of her power weights.

"O wow twins, hey I can have some fun" he said until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head back thinking he can be a badass and saw two members of Shoyo high as he sweat drops.

"Hey please stop what your doing, sit down and watch the game. Some of us did come here to watch it after all" said Fujima captain of Shoyo. He turns his head to look at Ulora "are you alright miss?" he asked gently taking her hand in his leading her to another seat away from the other guy.

Ulora blushes as she slowly nods "hai... thank you" she managed to say setting right next to him.

"Fujima... try not to steal another girl's heart without getting to know her first" said Hanagata. He looks down at the court as he blinks "Twins?" when he sees Lona. Looking at Ulora and back to Lona as he smirks "both cute if you ask me"

"Hanagata and you tell me not to steal any girl's hearts right away and here you are flirting' jokes Fujima.

Ulora looks down at the court as she chuckles "That Lona my Onii-chan she is the assistent Coach and sometimes she plays in practice matches to help the team build their strength" she said.

Fujima blinks a few times looking down at the court before looking back at Ulora "and you're name is?" he asked as he holds his hand out to her.

Ulora blushed taking his hand once more but this time to shake it "its Ulora".

"Well Ulora im Fujima and this guy is Hanagata" said Fujima.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both" she said with a smile on her face. She looks back onto the court as both teams where warming up.

"So your sister is a assistent coach. Does that mean she might replace the real coach one day" asked Fujima.'

Ulora blinks a few times as she continued to smile at Fujima finding him really cute. "Well no telling what the future holds but she was scouted to go pro".

Hanagata leans over slightly looking over at Ulora "so she has the skills then. I'd like to see it myself one of these days" he said.

Ulora snickers "if she has it her way she might put on a little show for us during half time" she snickers some more.

Hanagata smirks looking over to the court as they game started. "I hope so and we might get to gadge her strength and skills a little bit".

Fujima slowly glanced over at Hanagata as he chuckles "looks like you got a crush on her already" he jokes.

Hanagata sighs looking over at Fujima "would you stop teasing".

Ulora snickers "aww how cute, well you might have some compatition then" she points over to where Ryonan is setting "you see one of them has the hots for my sister and she hangs out with him all the time".

Hanagata almost felt his heart drop when he heard that. He looks at Ulora "are they just friends or are they dating" he asked wondering.

"Just friends but never know what the future holds" she replies.

Fujima smirks "isn't that great. Hanagata has a chance then to win her heart" he teased.

Ulora chuckles hearing this as she watched the two argue for a few moments before hearing a loud sound on the court. She turns her head to see what is going on. Ryota had went passed a tall player with his speed as she smirks. "Nice move" she said.

There was soon a time out as Lona handed them towels and water battles and so did Ayako.

"Here take your time to rest while Coach Anzai talks about tactic on what to do" said Lona.

The guys nodded listening to both Lona and Anzai before returning to the court to continue their game.

Both schools shouted for their teams wanting them to win until half time.

Anzai managed to get the refs and offishals to let Lona go out and move around during half time so she could have a chance to have some sort of fun without interuapting any matches.

She smiles as she hugs him "your the best coach" she giggles as she goes onto the court wearing her gym clothing in her button up sweat pants and tanktop.

"What is going on" Asked Maki. He is there with few other members of Kainan. He watched for a moment as he leans forward putting a hand on the railing of the wall.

"Your guess is as good as our's Maki" said Takato.

She smirks as she dribbled the ball swiftly as she starts to move her body with such grace and fluid movements. The ball moves from her right hand to her left as she moves down the court leaping up doing a lay up. Her body floats to the ground as she swiftly catches the ball as it comes down.

"She still has the moves" said Sendo being there with Ryonan. He is so into how she plays. Crosses his arms over the railing leaning forward putting his chin on his arms watching her every move.

Maki allowed a smirk slip acrossed his lips. "Well now who would have thought, a beautiful girl like her is able to move like that with that sort of body".

She dribbled the ball again as she ends up doing a beautiful fadeaway shot with such grace and ease. She smiles enjoying this as she takes the ball and dribbles little further and ends up doing a three pointer shot that looked so easy.

Sendo ends up sighing slightly with the type of eyes that someone has for their lover "so beautiful" talking about her movement and shooting skills.

"We lost him again" said Jun talking about Sendo as he waves his hand in front of his face not getting any reaction from him. "Yup we totally lost him for the time being" he chuckles.

Maki's eyes widen seeing her movments as he puts both hands on the railing this time. His smile has become bigger than before "I might need to ask her out".

Coach Takato looks over at Maki as he rose an eyebrow "well I don't blame you I mean she is really good at basketball".

Still smiling as she dribbles with her body rather low to the ground as she is able to use both hands. Once she is within reach of the basket she uses the power of the muscels of her legs pushing up making a jump.

Almost all the guys from different schools slighty stood up. "She can't jump that high not many of us can" they all seem to say.

She smirks even more knowing they all think she can't do it. With the amount of strength in her legs she is able to raise her right hand slamming into into the net hanging on the rim. She dangled as she giggles and ends up doing a back flip as she let go of the rim landing on the ground giggling some more. "That was fun" as she had to return to the bench as the real game had to resume.

Sendo slips more into dream land as he leans his head slightly on his arms "to bad she had to leave the court. I'd love to watch her play some more, even better if I was out there playing one on one with her".

Maki's jaw dropped seeing how high she was able to jump he managed to catch a glimps of the weights she wore on her ankles as he smirks "she was holding back". He then sat down with his teammates and coach.

Shohoku continued the game as the game went back and forth.

Lona rose her voice so they could hear her. She incuraged them to keep at it and to never give up as they managed to win the first offishal game. She smiles as she gave them a thumps up.

The guys changed their clothes as they started out to the bus.

She tried to get to the bus but was stopped by Maki. She blinks a few times tilting her head "can I help you?" she asked.

Maki slowly moved his arm around her "but of course you can, if your not busy this Sunday how about a date" he said. He felt a tap as he glanced back to see Sendo "O is there something you needed kid?" he asked.

Sendo points to Maki's arm around Lona "she is busy, we are going to the movies this Sunday so if you don't mind would you please remove your arm from her before she ends up making you make out with the concret".

By this time Ulora had come over with both Hanagata and Fujima as she snickers trying not to laugh.

Maki blinks a few times "what are you talking about?" as he pulls Lona slightly closer to himself to where she is against his chest. He turns his head to see Ulora as he blinks a few times "She must be your twin".

"I'm only giving you one warning. Remove your arm or end up on the ground" said Lona as she starts to put her hand on his to remove it from around her. She starts to walk away by she was pulled into Maki.

"Don't play hard to get, c'mon what do you say about the date" he said being forceful.

Lona turns her gaze at Maki "did you not hear Sendo? I got a date with him and he warned you and so have I for you to release me".

"I though he was just joking about it" he said still having a hold of her. "Not gonna give up, I'll make sure you are my girl one way or another".

"Now remove your hand, my answer is no and always will be" she said as she takes his hand and ends flipping him over her. Puts her foot into his back as she holds his arm up as he is basically kissing the ground. "You where warned" she smirks.

Ulora tries not to crack up "he was warned not just by Lona but also by Sendo and yet he didn't listen and now look where he is". She smiles looking over at Fujima and Hanagata "thats what happen when you piss her off but that is her holding back a lot".

Fujima sweat drops as he sighs "remind me to never piss her off" he states.

Hanagata nods "Noted" he said as he looks down at Maki as he rose an eyebrow with a slight smirk. He squats slightly looking at Maki "how does it feel?" he asked.

Maki taps his one free arm slightly on the ground. He glanced back at Hanagata as he could feel some pain thribing threw his left arm. "How do you think it feels? it hurts now let me up damn it" he demanded.

Lona puts her foot more into Maki's back and makes sure he cant bend his arm making it more painful than before. "Sorry but I don't take orders from anyone. Why don't you try apologizing and say you won't do this again and maybe just maybe I'll be nice enough to let you up with no more pain added".

Tatako looks down at Maki as he sighs folding his arms "hurry up and apologize to her so we can go, I like to get back in time for dinner" he said.

Maki struggled slightly "why should I? I done nothing wrong".

Sendo sweat drops as he kneels down "dude its best to do as she said or you would be seeing your doctor soon for some fracters".

Takenori sweat drops shacking his head "believe it or not but she does have a rep and well not many can stand up to her. In fact she was able to knock down the captain of the Judo club".

Hanagata swiftly moves his head to look at Takenori "really? so what is she some sort of black belt or something" he wonders.

"Currection, she is working on her 4th divition black belt in more than one style and also she is a champion in Kendo when she was only in 6th grade" Ulora explained.

Fujima slowly placed his hand on Lona's shoulder as he gave a charming smile. "Would you let him go just this one time. Everyone where is looking and I think the teams would like to return to their homes and get their homework done before it gets real late".

Sendo swiftly puts his hand on Fujima's hand removing it "you don't want to be in Maki's possition now do you?" he asked. He looks at Lona "he does have a point though, just this time let him go ok" he said in a very calm voice.

Lona grunts as she swiftly lets go of Maki's arm as she then ends up putting her shoe into his rip glaring down at him "next time you try something stupid with me. Be propared to be put into the hospital". She turned as she starts to walk away with the others of Shohoku. "Fujima make sure Ulora gets home in time so she can get some rest. Don't keep her out to late" she teased.

Both Ulora and Fujima blushed as they looked at one another before back at Shohoku leaving the gym.

Maki got to his feet as he has a hold of his arm for a moment and flinched feeling his rip. His hand then went to his side "damn her, I'm not giving up on her" he looks at Sendo. "I'm making sure she is mine so keep that in mind".

Sendo chuckles as he waves his hand as he leaves "if you can survive that long".

Hanagata sweat drops as he starts walking with Fujima as he looks down at Ulora "is that true what you said about your sister?"

Ulora nods "Yup. The trophies are at the ranch in her room where she stays when she's at the ranch but she has her own place in town not far from the school'.

"Are you serious? she has her own place" said Hanagata as he thought a moment. He smirks once more "you guys must be rich or something".

Ulora chuckles "more than you know, and the place that she's at she co-owns with our grandparents so she stays there to make sure she collects rent from everyone".

Ulora, Hanagata and Fujima continued to walk and talked as Fujima started to really like Ulora.

Hanagata smirks "just ask her to go out with you already" he said to Fujima.'

Fujima went red in the face as he looks over at Hanagata. Shocked to hear him say something like that but he does think Ulora is cute and want to talk to her some more. He stops with Hanagata when a nice car pulled up next to them.

Ulora glanced over "o its one of my uncel's coming to pick me up". She turns around as she smiles swiftly went up to Fujima and with a pen she has with her writes her number on his hand. "Call me sometime. I'd like to talk more with you" she then heads off with her uncel.

Fujima blinked a few times glancing down at his hand. He smiles as he pulls out his cell phone and adds her number. "Didn't have to ask her and she just gave it to me" he said looking over at Hanagata "lets go".

Hanagata and Fujima talked more before going their seperate ways for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Time went by. Shohoku didn't make it far that year.

The new year came around while Ryota and Mitsui where both in the hospital from beating the crap out of one another.

New Freshmens appeared before Takenori and one of them is Kaede one that will become a super rookie in his first year of high school.

Lona blinks a few times as she gave a slight blush finding him rather handsome as she shacks her head a little bit. Slapping her face to get her attention towards the new members.

Haruko appeared with Hanamichi wanting him to join the basketball club.

Of course Hanamichi would do anything for Haruko not knowing that Takenori is her older brother. Hanamichi didn't know the rules or how to play but he managed to impress Takenori.

During practice Ayako works with Hanamichi on his basic dribbling while Kaede gathered a fan club base that annoyed the shit out of Lona,

Lona grits her teeth as she looks over at the three girls "shut up would you, they are in the middle of practice. If you don't have something else better to do than I can make sure you would be busy with licking your wounds".

"Who do you think you are talking to us like that" they snapped at her.

Lona smirks as she looks at them before walking over to Kaede placing her hand on his shoulder. "I am the assistent coach and tutor to those that want to pass their tests so they could play basketball".

Kaeda blinks a few times, looking down at her slightly as he held a ball. He looks at the others "is she?" he wonders.

Takenori smirks "o yes and you best listen to her or she'd make your life mesriable" he slightly jokes.

Kaede tilts his head once again "so that means I am in dioneed of help with my homework" he said as he knows his grades where never that great.

"But Of course, I'll help anyone that needs help with anything" she said as she gently pats his shoulder before going over to Hanamichi glareing at him. "Pay attention to what Ayako is teaching you before you get hurt".

Hanamichi grumbles wondering why he is doing this as he thinks he doesn't need to do any basic crap.

Haruko of course has a major crush on Kaede and has for more than a year now as she wants to do what she can to get his attention.

Lona lets out a sigh a she is getting annoyed by the girls. Looking at Kaede again "well I can't fully blame them, he is attractive but they should look passed his looks and into his heart and soul before going all fangirl on him" she said to herself.

Takenori had told everyone to get onto the court for a mini game and of course Lona joins, she always does when its practice games.

Being on Takenori's team she is showing the new members what she is capable of. This made Kaede want to learn from her wanting to know the moves she is able to do and make them his own.

The girls are shocked to see how much and how well that she can move and able to keep up with the guys.

Kaede studied her movements trying to get the ball away from her but failes each time. He chances her up and down the court marking her. Only time when he is wide awake is during a basketball game or anything related to basketball.

The day has gone on as the mini came continued so the new members could get use to what a length of a game in high school would be like. Hanamichi on the other hand had to stay and learn the basics while watching the mini game.

Practice we let out and she went to meet up with Sendo as he was fishing. during one of the days he was fishing, she was there leaning against him with her arm haning over his leg watching him fish. She can't seem to keep her hands off of him. She just wants to have her arms around him in some sort of way even though she isn't sure was going on with herself.

Sendo has always liked her from the start. The move she got close to him the more he liked it. He looks down at her handing her the fishing pole as he gave a smile "hold this for me would ya".

She smiles as she nods "sure" as she takes the fishing pole watching him lean over to pull out a drink for him to have.

He took a sip of his drink before taking the pole back from her. He listens to what her day was like since she would usually tell him about it.

The day has gotten late as they both got up from his usural spot. They walk together before saying thier goodnights to each other before going their seperate ways.

Some time has gone by. Kaede had started his challanges with Lona doing the one-on-one with her as she would teach him how to become much better at basketball than he is now.

Soon they got their practice match against Ryonan and of course Lona smirked. She wanted to play against them again as she did the year before.

Once there she went over to see Sendo taking both of his hands with a smile "we get to play again" as she looks over at their coach.

He sweat drops as he waves his hand "sure you can and this time try not to get hurt, I don't want to get into trouble with your parents or anything" he said.

Sendo smirks "that be awesome, its so going to be fun having you play. I want to see if we can take it up another level" he said.

"Lona, come here" asked Anzai in a calm voice.

"Hai sensai" she happily went over to him as she has her hands at her side with a smile "what do you need?" she asked.

He points down "remove them if you would" he said talking about her power weights.

The Freshmen wonder what he meant by that when Takenori smirks. "Now we could be able to see some of her true level skills".

She giggled "all of them or just some of them?"

"All of them if you would my dear" he replied.

She gave a salut as she then starts to removing the power weights. She allowed them to fall making thud sounds soon lefting up her jersey to show a large power weight around her waist. She shifts a few times pulling it off as she then looks back at Sendo and the others "looks like I get to go all out" she giggles letting it drop to the floor with a much louder thud.

"Try not to break the floor" said Takenori as he chuckles.

Kaede's eyes widen in shock along with the others that are not use to her doing that. In fact they didn't know she wore power weights.

She then went off to the middle of the court with Kaede, Takenori, Kogure and another member to play a practice match against Ryonan as she winks at Sendo "you gonna be my date for the game?"

Sendo has his hands on his hips as he smirks "o ya I'll be your date for the game" he jokes back.

Jun sighs "here we go again" he said as the pratice game comenced.

Taoka sighs as he watched the game start as he sat down watching Kaede wishing he had went to Ryonan instead of Shohoku.

Lona's movements where much faster than they where last year when she got the chance to play against Ryonan.

Sendo somewhat already knew of her speed and power as he tries his best to keep up with her able to get in front of her with his arms out "not this time".

She giggled as she moved swiftly as she reached out to get the ball. She comes to a stop with the ball in both hands as she looks around acting like a point guard and with a swift movment she passed to one her teammates.

With a swift movement Kaede had got the ball taking it to the net putting it in. He glanced back "nice assist" he said in a calm voice.

She winks at Kaede "nice shot freshman" she said as she fallowed the others to get to their side of the court.

Hanamichi not liking it trying to get the coach to let him in the game to play. He thinks he is the best one out there that he is better than Kaede. Although its all in his head.

Ayako constently had to hit Hanamichi and to get him to set down without bothering the coach. She lets out a sigh "man Hanamichi when well you learn".

Sendo soon started to realize that Kaede has some skill as he started to mark him as he glanced back at Lona "sorry doll, our date would have to wait" he said.

She frowns as she ends up being marked by one of the others as she smirks "o well its still fun".

Hanamichi caused some trouble for both teams as he managed to get onto the court as Lona rose her hand "behave yourself out there" she slugs him as she walked off the court when he went in.

He grumbled as he felt his arm being slugged as he glanced back as he was about to say something until he was hit upside the head by Takenori.

She sat down to watch the game as she laughs whenever Hanamichi ended up being hit upside the head by Takenori. Her gave slowly fallowed Kaede's and for some reason she is started to feel something for the freshman something that Sendo hasn't been able to do to her.

Sendo glanced over at her as he started to notice it himself. He couldn't do anything about it other than continue being her best friend. He soon put his attention to the court marking Kaede and soon has Hanamichi on him.

The practice game went back and forth for a while and then Shohoku managed to pull up closer to Ryonan in score points.

At the end of the match Shohoku only lost by one point. Both teams had shooked hands with the other team while Sendo tried to be friendly to Kaede and Hanamichi.

Hikoichi looks over at Sendo wondering why he had a odd look on his face. "Whats the matter Sendo?"

"Damn that Hanamichi almost broke my bones in my hand" he replies looking over at Lona before going over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry not being your date for the game. how about we do that later for our one-on-ones".

Kaede saw what Sendo did and for some reason Kaede almost felt like his blood was boiling with anger. He clutched the straps on his bag as he walked with the others "Lona-Senpai get on the bus unless you want to get left behind" he said.

Lona blinks a few times feeling Sendo's kiss as she smirks "of course Akira" she sometimes would call him by his first name. She looks over at Kaede "I'm coming keep your pants on" she said as she said her goodbyes to Sendo before getting onto the bus.

After the game they went their own way but Lona was being stalked as she sighs. Of course she knew this as she slowly turns her head to see Maki. "What do you want?" she said.

Maki smirks as he walks over to her placing his arm around her "why don't we go out sometime. There is this movie coming out that seems like to be a good one and I'd like for you to join me" he said.

Lona takes a hold of his hand and twists it slightly with just a couple of fingers she had gotten his preasure point in his wrist. "I've told you I am not interested in dating you. You are a nice guy but I only think of you as a friend and rival for Kaede and Hanamichi".

Maki grunts as he ends up going down slightly as he looks up at her "whats with you? you always been like that. What is it that you like in guys".

She lets out a heavy sigh as she lets go of him "its not that simple really. So far its Akira that's been the closet to boyfriend materal than other guys I've meet".

Maki took a hold of his hand and rubs is wrist. "Akira? who's that" he asked wondering.

She started to walk away as she looks back looking at him with a smirk "my best fiend, Akira happens to be Sendo's first name and on top of that his parents adore me".

Maki blinked a few times as he started to fallow her. "Sendo? you are that close to him?"

She nods slightly as she glanced over her shoulder back at him "if you don't mind I need to go I got things I need to do before I tutor Kaede" as she walked to her place.

Maki stood there for some time doing a lot of thinking wondering several things. He wondered why she tutors a freshman as he starts to head back to his place. "So she is that close to Sendo to the point she calls him by his first name" he sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Krisy in 2nd year of middle school. She is trying all sorts of sports right now and for the time being she is part of the soccer team while her brother is in his last year of middle school.

Peter is the captain of the basketball team and under the rim is where he is most perfect for with his body build and strength.

During one of the games that the middle school has going.

Lona and the others of Shohoku went to watch the game among other high schools scouting for possible future aces and players.

Krisy setting in the bletchers looked over to see her as she stood up waving her hand. "Over here Onii-chan!" she shouted to get Lona and Ulora's attention.

Ulora dating Fujima at this point. They managed to go together to the game as Ulora smiles "hey Krisy" she said setting behind her.

Maki was there with Kainan as he looked over seeing all three girls looking exactly a-like as he was dumbfounded right now. "What the hell?" he questions.

Jin looks over at him as he chuckles slightly before looking over towards Krisy as he blushed seeing how cute she is. He lowers his head slightly shading his face a little bit.

Nobunaga smirks as he gives Jin a slight elbow to the rib "aww do you have a crush and you don't even know who she is" he teased.

Jin turns his head slightly away from the others "shut up Nobunaga, don't want to hear it from a loud mouth like you".

Krisy had looked acrossed the way to see Jin as she also had blushed. She has heard about him as she turns to look at her older sisters with a smile "looks like a lot of high schools are here for scouting, hope Anaki gets scouted by a good school".

Lona gave Krisy a smack on the back "like he's gonna go anywhere else other than Shohoku because his older sisters are there".

Peter glanced up from the court. He smirks as he waves his hand to them. His long hair in a brain tied up to keep out of his face as his red bangs dangled in front of his face. He brushed his bangs slightly as he soon removed his jacket exposing his big fram and the captain's number of his middle school.

Takenori leans forward slightly "you were right about your brother. Just look at that build. I want him to replace me next year". He looks back at the coach as he gives a smile "if that is alright with you of course" he said.

Anzai chuckled setting there with his boys "sounds like a wonderful plan to me".

Maki leans forward from his spot when he saw Peter "I wonder who that kid is and if he is really good for his size".

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Takato.

"That happens to be the younger brother of a future player I want to join my team. I already scouted her when she was in america" said a voice.

Kainan glanced back to see a man in his mid to late 30's surounded by women.

"Who are you" asked Nobunaga in a cocky attitude.

"Coach Tarou of a profesional women's team" he said as he walks down the steps with his hands in his pockets. Walks to the wall as he glanced down at Peter as he smirks slightly "Make sure you make a good impression on everyone" he shouted to Peter.

Peter heard the voice as he glanced over to see him as he sweat drops "he's here... I hope Onii-chan can handle this". He looked over to where his three sisters are as he chuckles slightly "well she seems to be little taken by someone already".

Sendo stood next to Lona as he gently hung his arm on her shoulder as he looks down with a smirk. "Your brother sure does have the right build. Hope he is good after all you are his older sister and I'm sure you tought him everything you know, right?"

Lona chuckled "more than you know, Akira".

Everyone sat down when the two teams had to meet in the center. Compared to the other players on his team where like children to him.

He and another player on the other team went for the first jump. With the muscels in his legs allowed him to get the upper hand as he reached the ball tapping it to one of his teammates. He than started to run along side them as he was giving orders to his teammates.

At first they where trying to find their rhythm until Peter managed to get the first point in with a jump shot. Once he did that he got his teammates entergized.

Their apponates where angered with the first score. They started to cramble as they wanted to make sure they would foul Peter out.

"Peter look out their aiming for you" shouted Krisy.

"Relax, Krisy this is Peter we are talking about. He won't be that easy to put down or knocked out. After all he has trained with me for years" said Lona.

"Ya I know but I still worry" replaied Krisy.

Peter moved down the court even without the ball he is being marked rather heavily. He stops near the net as he held his hands up "over here fellas".

"Not gonna happen" said Taka a member of the other team.

"Here Captain... Dunk it!" shouted Kei as he threw the ball right to Peter.

Peter smirks leaping up as he catched the ball turning his body in mid air as he ends up slamming the ball into the net. He glanced down looking at the oponates "next time dont be so high strung and have fun" he said as he lands on the ground.

"That looked like Gorilla dunk" said Hanamichi.

Takenori glares at him "shut up about that, have respect" he shouted.

The others busted up laughing from the little sceen between Hanamichi and Takenori.

Lona tries not to laugh as she looks down at Peter as she gives him the thumbs up. "That is right, enjoy the sport and the more you enjoy it the more you can bring out".

It was half time now and the score was in the double digets but not by far. The coaches talked to the players trying to get a plan ready for the other half of the game.

During half time Maki made his way over to the other side as he looks down at Lona as he gave a grin "mind if I joined you?"

The other members of Kainan had fallowed behind Maki as they where being started at by so many people whenever they passed by.

Lona sighs as she points to Sendo "he's setting here and Kaede is on the other side of me. If you want to set you might need to take another row".

Sendo gave a grin as he put his arm around Lona leaning closer to her "ya looks like your out of luck this time Maki".

Maki looks over slightly "who wants to give up their seats to us" he asked in a rather nice way.

Soon a bunch of seats where given up for them as they went to another area of the stadiam.

Jin looks at Krisy as he slowly sat down behing in front of her. Being a bit shy right now and slowly glanced back at her as he held his hand out. "I'm Jin" he said in a low voice.

Krisy giggles a little as she leans forward taking a hold of his hand to shack it. She went closer to him to whisper into his ear "I'm Krisy, pleasure to finally meet you face to face".

Jin felt her breath on his ear and heard her words as he couldn't help but feel chills going down his spine. He slowly glanced back at her "what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I've seen you play in the past and well I guess you can say I'm a huge fan of yours" she replied.

Sounds of humming behind them the summing of the kissing song which caused both Krisy and Jin to blush.

"Looks like our baby sister has a crush" said Ulora as she giggled.

"Thats rather cute if you ask me" replied Fujima.

"Maybe they should start dating since they do seem so right for each other" said Hanagata.

Both Jin and Krisy blushed again when hearing the others talking about them.

Krisy reached over in front of Jin with her cell phone "here is my number if you ever want to go out sometime" she said.

Jin blinks a few times blushing as he quickly put down her number in his. He glanced back at her "i'd like that very much".

"Now how the hell did Jin end up with such a cutie" asked Nobunaga.

"Cherisma" said a voice beind them.

Everyone looked back when they heard the voice seeing a tall man with a beautiful woman next to him.

"And who are you old geezer?" asked Nobunaga

Lona freaked as she ends up putting her hand over Nobunaga's mouth as she stood up with a sweat drop. "Please for give this idiot freshman, Grandfather".

Maki turns more to face him "so that is where that guy got his build from" he said.

Raizen chuckled "well I guess you can say that but his father is also rather large build, all of my sons are really" he said as he sat down with his wife.

As everyone where chatting the 2nd half started.

Peter glanced up for a moment with a smile appearing on his face. He knows his father wasn't able to make it but at lest his grandfather has as he wanted to show how good he has come since he started.

Kei looked back at Peter wondering what he was looking at as he also fallowed his gaze up to the stands "family I take it" he said.

Peter nods as they game caminced. Peter guarded the rim when they where on defence. He has his arms up to block any shots and would get the rebounds when it was called for.

The game continued as Peter's team managed to win by double digits as he was so happy about this. He was able to show his grandparents what he could do.

"He has the touch, its hard for a south paw to make those sort of shots" said Fujima.

"Ya he is good but of course it wasn't always that easy for him. He had to train long and hard and lot of the times Lona would shout at him whenever he done something wrong" explained Ulora as she held Fujima's arm.

Everyone started to leave the stadium when Tarou came up to Lona putting his hands on her shoulder with a smile on his lips. "Remember once you turn a curtain age you gonna join my team don't forget that".

Lona blinks a few times as she stepped back when he done that ending up being against Sendo. She looks back at him with a smile "I'd like you to meet Coach Tarou, Dante" she looks at Tarou as she sighs "this is Akira my best friend".

Sendo has his hands on Lona's shoulder as he looks at Tarou as he tilts his head before putting his arms fully around her. "Pleasure to meet you" he said.

Kaede watching this as he doesn't really like how Sendo acts around her as he steps forward looking at Tarou "we got to get back, we got practice" he said as he takes a hold of Lona's hand pulling her along with him. "Lets go sempai".

Lona blinks a few times as she felt Kaede's hand take her's and for some reason she blushes. Since a while ago she started to really have feelings for him but she wont say anything about it. "looks like our play date is on hold, Akira" she said looking back at Sendo.

Sendo blinks a few times as he slightly waved his hand "He's been doing that more lately, think he might have a crush on her... damn".

Tarou blinks a few times as he chuckles slightly patting Sendo on the back "anything is possible. No telling what the future will hold for everyone".

Maki grumbled when he saw Kaede take off with Lona as his hand went to a fist. "I am not giving up on her. I'm still gonna do what I can to make her my girl".

"She is out of your league, kid. If anyone of you commaners it would probably be this boy" said Raizen pointing to Sendo.

Maki glanced back looking up at the guy "and what do you mean by that" he did hear the word _commander_ which means that Lona is from a rich lineage.

Raizen sighs slightly as he takes a hold of Maki pulling him closer looking down at him "kid, do no talk back to your elders. I am Raizen Eagle so if you want to talk to me call me by my name".

Everyone there that are not of the family. Their jaws dropped when they heard Raizen announce his name.

"I heard that Lona is from a long line of high ranking nobility but I though she was just joking about that" said Sendo.

Chrome chuckles slightly as she tilts her head. "We are decendents of Shiryuu and Suzaku so meaning we are of a long line of royal blood".

Once she said that everyone turned to look at Ulora and Krisy since they are of that line.

"I can't believe it. I got the hots for a princess" said Jin.

Krisy blushed hearing what Jin said as she slowly turns her head away from him "well I got the hots for you so its only fair we date".

Ulora sighs "thats real logic" she shacks her head slightly. She takes a hold of Fujima's hand "no matter what I still got feelings for you so please dont dump me because of my bloodline".

"If you dump her Fujima. I wont forgive you" said Hanagata.

Fujima looks back at Hanagata for a moment before looking at Ulora "why am I suddenly the bad guy? I'll never dump her she's precious to me" he said.

Raizen smiles as he walks over to Fujima placing his hand on his shoulder "Treasure her". He looks back at Jin "and you treasure Krisy... my grandchildren are precrious to me and I want them to be happy".

At this time Peter came out with his teammates as he goes over to give his grandmother a hug and to shack his grandfather's hand. "Thanks for coming, I'm sure grandmother took several pictures. That's just the way she is" he smiles.

Chrome chuckles "that is for sure, I'll make sure I get them all developed and soon".

"C'mon you three since we are here we should take you three home before it gets to late outside" said Raizen.

They noded as they said their goodbyes to their friends before heading off.

Fujima gave Ulora a kiss on the lips before she had to leave. He watched her for a moment "I'll never let her go no matter what".

Jin hears what Fujima said as he watched Krisy "I think I know where your comeing from. I mean I just meet Krisy and I feel like as if I was waiting for her to appear in my life".

Fujima glanced back at Jin as he smiles "then call her up and ask her on a date you dufus" he said as he left with his teammates.

Jin nods as he went to do that as he walked with his team and soon they end up going their seperate ways. He did manage to get a date with Krisy.

Later that night at the street court Lona and Kaede are doing their one-on-one challange since she said he could challanger her once a day at any time.

"Alright Kaede if you are able to get past me when I'm not wearing my weights then you are few steps closer to compeating against Akira on a equal playing field" she said.

Kaede nods as he enjoys his time with her that is why he always challangs her after practice since he can be alone with her.

They continued the challanged for a while and of course Kaede hasen't been able to beat her as of yet. He still has aways to go but that means he can spend more time with her. Once it was over they went their seperate ways for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Ryota had return finally after being in the hospital. At first he thought Ayako and Hanamichi where together but soon learned the truth about everything and soon he returned to the team and became good friends with Hanamichi.

One of the days during practice, Mitsui and his gang appeared on the court with their dress shoes planing on stating shit. Mitsui has a hold of a basketball in his hand looking at Ryota wanting to beat the crap out of him and to make the team get into a fight to where they have to be suspended for it.

"Get your shoes off while your in the gym" said Lona.

Tatsuo puts out his cigerate on the basketball as he looks over at her as he smirks. He walks over closer putting his arm around her "your my type".

"Ya she's my type too" said Ryuu and Mitsui.

Kaede grits his teeth when he sees what Tatsuo is doing. He tries to control his anger knowing he can't really do anything.

Lona takes a hold of Tatsuo's hand "you don't get a warning" she said as she flips him onto the ground swiftly turns him around putting her foot on his back. She holds onto his arm to make sure he can't move it without feeling pain. She looks up at the others "Remove your fucking shoes now" she demanded.

Kogure sighs slightly "you should do as she says, while Anzai isn't here she is the coach and what she says goes and she doesn't have to hold back since she isn't a member of the team".

"Mitsui please stop this, I don't want any trouble for everyone here so please stop" asked Ryota.

"O no you are not getting away that easily. I'm gonna make sure you pay for what you did to me" he said as he showed his teeth that where knocked out by Ryota.

Ayako tried to get them to stop as they had already made some trouble but she was smacked acrossed the face by one of the guys.

Seeing Ayako being hit angered Ryota as a fight started in the gym between Mitsui and his gang and the basketball team.

"Hurry close the doors" shouted Kogure as he tried to get everyone to stop fighting.

Lona had been pushed off of Tatsuo by Ryuu as she is pinned against the wall as she looks at him "what you planing on doing with me now?"

He smiles "o maybe have a bit of fun with you while my friends beat up the basketball club" he replied as he is about to rip her shirt.

Kaede ends up taking a hold of Ryuu knocking him down "keep your hands off of her" he said in a calm angered voice.

Lona blinks a few times watching what Kaede did seeing him getting hit hard with a metal part of a mob. She blinks seeing blood dripping from Kaede's head, "Kaede you're hurt" she said as she goes to take a closer look at the wound.

"Now c'mon girl lets have our fun" said Ryuu.

Kogure sweat drops as he continues to try to stop the fighting "please stop you guys".

"Sorry Kogure I can't let them get away with this" said Lona as she takes a hold of Ryuu slamming his face into the floor. She looks up with a pissed off look a look that doesn't show often.

"This can't be good, look at Lona she is angry" said Ayako.

Mitsui glanced back to see Ryuu's face hit the floor "that looks like it would hurt" he said as he looks over at Lona going towards her. "Let us have some fun" he said.

Lona's eyes glares over at Mitsui as a warrior aura surounds her. She starts to stand up to her feet letting go of Ryuu's head. "O we sure well but my kind of fun means you being in pain" she said.

"O lets see what you can do then" he replied.

Tatsuo turned his head towards Mitsui just in time to see something amazing. He blinks a few times "that chick is kickass. She is totally my type".

She had leaped up over Ryuu and took a running start at Mitsui and with her left hand she ends up taking a hold of his face "bite the dust fucker" as she slams him into the ground.

Mitsui started to feel the pain that he was caused. He tried to take a hold of her hand to have her let go of him but fails.

The little fight continued and Mitsui finally was able to get up as he ends up slapping Kogure telling him to shut up.

Kogure's head had been turned as his glasses slammed to the basketball court's floor. He slowly looks over at Mitsui "why don't you just grow up, Mitsui" he said in a calm voice. He soon leans over to pick up his glasses.

At this time Hanamichi was letting Tatsuo have it giving him his lickings that he desirved for all the people that he had hit even himself.

By them Takenori had made it from taking his test as he quickly closed the doors behind him. He took a few steps forward and starts slapping Mitusi.

Mitsui being slapped around like a rag doll stood there taking it since he couldn't do anything against Takenori.

Soon after the coach appeared by the door and then all hell seem to be running around when the other teachers found out about the fight but wasn't given the full story.

The teachers started to get angry until Yohei came forward to tell them that it was their fault since Mitsui wanted to return to basketball and they didn't want him to.

After time they had let it slide and Mitsui appears on the court again with short spikey hair after cutting it and returning to the court to play ball with his friends.

"Alright you where gone for a few years, HIsashi so you better listen to me while the coach isn't here since I am the next in comand when he isn't" explaind Lona.

Mitsui has a hand on a basket ball looking down at her being slightly taller than she is. "Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Yes I did got a problem with that?" she said giving him the death glare.

He swallowed a little seeing the look she gave him as he clears his throat "n-no not really... umm assistent coach isn't it?"

"Yes that is correct now get to practice before I make you run laps around the court" she told him.

Mitsui nods as he goes to practice as he smirks looking at Kogure.

"I'll get you up to speed after those years you missed" said Kogure as he challanged Mitsui. But apperently Mitsui managed to beat Kogure in a instent almost like as if he hasn't missed a day of practice.

He ganced back at them "you need to get serious, if I can do this then you well have a hard time with other teams" he smirks.

Days after Ryota and Mitsui returned to the team, they went up another team but the four top players had to stay on the bench until the coach said they can play.

Hanamichi of course was doing his usural trying to get the coach to let him play but the coach doen't budge an inch.

"Set down Hanamichi" snapped Ayako as she whacks him with her paper fan.

After some time the four had given their word not to start or to fight anymore although Kaede only said _maybe_ which is better than anything else. They soon got onto the court and each one managed to show their skills.

First it was Ryota showing his speed skills of the lightning speed of his and his quick thinking. He has to be since he is the shortest member on the team but he is as good as the top Point Guards in the district.

When the ball is tosed to Mitsui he started his form leaping up with such ease throwing the ball as it swirls into the basket making a three poin shot.

"Thats Mitsui, Hisashi the jr MVP" shouted Jun as he realised that he has reconized him from the past.

Soon talking started around the others about the two players that just shown up out of no where and started to play like aces for Shohoku.

Hanamichi of course wasen't to athused with this at all. He still caused trouble for everyone but slowly managed to get into the goove of things as long as he didn't may attention to Kaede and his skills.

Soon the game was over with them winning. Walking out of the building they where talking when Maki appeared before them with a smirk on his face. He leans over putting his arm around Lona pulling her closer. "How about that date?"

Her eye twitched as she is trying to resist hitting him when Kaede removed Maki's hand from Lona. "She is to busy for that, she is the assistent coach after all so she has to deal with the team first".

Maki blinks a few times looking up at Kaede "what are you talking about freshman?"

"You heard him, she is the assistent coach. Whenever coach Anzai isn't around she is the one to take his place for the time being, plus she is a tutor helping some of us pass our classes" explained Mitsui.

"So you're saying she's just not beautiful and very skillful but also smart? man she is my dream girl" said Maki trying to flirt some more with her.

She lets out a sigh "how many times do I need to say this... you are not my type damn it" she snapped at him finally slapping him acrossed the face.

"You forgot to add dangerious" said Takenori.

Mitsui nods "I agree with Gori, she is one of the few who was able to hurt me so bad" remembering when he ended up on the basketball court's floor.

Maki blinks a few times as he had his hand on his cheek where she had slapped him and then Nobunaged started to rag on about things.

"How's Krisy doing" asked Jin.

"You got her number why don't you call her" Lona replied.

"I know I do I'm just wondering if our date is still on this Sunday" he asked.

"Then call her and ask her" she replied.

Jin sorta blushed. "I'm sorta... embaressed to ask her but I really do think she's really cute and I do like her a lot".

"Then stop lally gagging around and hurry up and dial her damn number" said Lona.

Jin blinks a few times "o alright" he said. He walked away from the others to call Krisy up to ask if they where still on. They end up being on the phone for quite a while when he was glowing almost from just talking to her.

"Man I think Jin has it bad" said Nobunaga.

"Gee what gave you the first clue?" Lona said sarcastically.

Nobunaga got angery as he is about to snap at her when Kaede took a hold of her as he blinks "well I think he likes her the way he acts".

Kaede managed to get Lona way from Kainan as he sighs "sorry I should have done that sooner. I know Maki gives you a hard time and you don't like it".

She smiles as she gently places her hand on his back "thanks Kaede. I owe you one" she said.

His fan girls went nuts with fuems angry with how close she is to Kaede. They don't like any girl near him unless they are part of his fanclub.

Mitsui blinks a few times as he thinks a moment "is it me or does she only call those by their first names when she likes them?"

"To be exact, those she finds attractive and probably be her type she would call by their first names" said Ulora being next to him.

Mitsui blushed slightly "then she calls me Hisashi... does that mean she's attracted to me?"

Ulora chuckles as she turns to face him. Slowly leans up and pokes his nose "remember that you, Sendo and Kaede are the ones she calls by first names meaning you three are her type. So there for if you want to make a good impression on her you better be good and listen to her when she's coaching".

Maki had heard what Ulora said as he glares at Mitsui then at Kaede then looks around to find Sendo wondering where he had gone to.

Mitsui blushed once again "so I got compatition then. I can't let my guard down".

While she talked with Kaede, Sendo came up putting his arm around her with a smile on his face. "That was a nice slap you gave him" talking about what she did to Maki. He then looks up at Kaede holding his hand out to him "and thank you for saving her back there".

Lona felt Sendo's arm around her "Akira..." she tilts her head slightly as she chuckled. She rests her hand on his that is around her.

Kaede glanced at Sendo's hand and slaps it slightly like he done before "I don't like anyone bothering her when she isn't intersted in him".

Sendo blinked a few times when Kaede slapped his hand as he chuckles "well thanks anyways. I can always count on you to get her out of jams like that when I'm not around."

She smiles "I need to get going, Akira talk later ok" she said removing his hand from her as she started to walk and talk with Kaede some more as they went to their practice with the others of Shohoku.

Few days later Anzai had sent for Lona. She went to him to talk with him about the future.

"Lona we need to talk" said Anzai.

"Alright what is it you need coach?" she asked

He sat down as he pats the chair next to him "take a seat and we shall talk".

She nods as she walks over to set down next to him. She looks over at him wondering what it is that is on his mind. "What is it you need to talk about?"

"About your future. I know you where scouted by the pros but you see. I'm getting on in years and I don't know how much longer I would be able to coach. So I was wondering if you'd be willing to take my place when I Retire" he explained.

Lona's shocked to hear this coming from him "but you got plunty more years before that and I'm still a 2nd year here in Shohoku".

"Yes I know my dear. Promise me you'd think about it at lest" he asked.

She got flustered for a moment looking at Anzai "I would like to help future players that could go pro like Kaede. I made a promise with him that I'll do everything I can to make him #1 in Japan".

He gave a chuckle "o yes I to would like to see that happen as much as wanting to see Hanamichi bloom into a amazing player. Thats where you come in".

She sweat drops "Hanamichi huh? a handfull all on its own" she chuckles slightly. Sets back in her seat swaying her legs back and forth "I'll think about it" she said.

"Good that is at lest you can do for me" he said tapping her knee. He soon got up to leave the room.

She sat there for a while pondering before getting up to leave the room. It was late and practice has been over for the day. She walked to the street court she would usually play her one-on-ones with Sendo or Kaede.

"You're late" said a voice coming from the street court.

She turned her head to see not just Kaede but also Sendo as she sweat drops "so it seems we end up in the same place. Lets have some fun" she said walking onto the court.

"Your on" said Sendo.

With Sendo's help he is able to half Kaede get closer to his goal. They played one-on-one for a couple of hours before it was time for them to head their own ways.

They walked with each other talking about all sorts of things mainly about basketball and how the day ways. Lona didn't menchin the part that Anzai talked to her about since its her problem to deal with. Soon they parted ways heading to their homes for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Time went by when Lona started to have more feelings towards her best friend than more than friends. Of course it is Kaede that first stole her heart but she doesn't want to destract him from his goal and afraid she would be turned down if she told him.

Out on a date with Sendo going to see a movie. During the movie Sendo put his arm around her getting into it.

She couldn't resist but lean against him. It seems more lately she's been wanting to get closer to him almost as her heart has grown for him. Another hard decition for her to make who it is she should fall in love with.

Sendo slowly looks over at her slowly moving his hand up to the side of her head. Runs his fingers threw her hair as he leans into her to give her a gentle kiss on her temple like he usually does. His attention went to the movie screen again until the movie had come to a end.

"That was a interesting movie" she said looking over to Sendo. "What would you like to do next, Akira" she asked.

He smiles watching her every move "anywhere you want as long as its with you" he chuckles slightly.

She rose an eyebrow as she puts her arm around him pulling him closer "thats just like you" she said with a laugh walking along side him.

He put his arm around her as well as they had gotten closer in the past couple of days. He smiles as he is loving this even more than before. "Mom wants to know if your coming over tonight for dinner" he asked.

"Of course since I was invited" she replied.

Tatsuo walking with Mitsui turned to see Lona and Sendo being so close. Tatsuo sighs "you lost your chance buddy. It seems she has grown very fond of him" he said pointing to Sendo.

Mitsui looks back to see as he sighs "ya I had a hunch this was going to happen. I already known about those two being close so my chances where slim and now they are".

Tatsuo puffing on his cig in his mouth as he puts his hand on Mitsui's back "well at lest you got some credit if she calls you by your first name" he said.

Mitsui nods "thats why I might still have a chance with her if she dosen't fall for Sendo first".

He removes his cig as he points to Mitsui "your now a jock althlet so don't screw it up and listen to you're coach and captain and I know you can go all the way with that team".

"Thanks for your suport after everything that has happened" said Mitsui as they continued to walk on.

Lona and Sendo walked to some stores to get a few things.

Sendo went to find new shoes since he's other ones are almost done for. He looks at each one that would be good as he looks over to her "which one do you like best?"

She turns her head to look at Sendo as she smiles and points "those match your school colors, go with that one" she said.

Sendo looks at the shoes as he smirks "ya your right they do. I didn't really relized that until now" he looks at the store owner "i'll take these ones" he said. He went threw his pockets as he sweat drops "don't have enough for them, darn"

She giggled as she leans over and pushes over some money "you can pay me back later ok, Akira" she said.

"You got such a thoughtful girlfriend" said the shop owner.

Sendo blushed slightly "uhh we are not exactly, dating we just good friends" he said looking away slightly.

"O is that so? and here I though you two would be the perfect couple" he replied.

Lona smiles as she takes a hold of Sendo's arm "Akira... is very precious to me and well its hard to explain but" she looks into Sendo's eyes. "I would like to become his girlfriend if he is still wanting me to be his girl."

Sendo's eyes widen slightly with shock to hear her say that.

"Hey kid isn't that great now you do have such a cute girlfriend" said the shop owner.

Sendo slowly nods "ya... I do have a cute girlfriend, more than cute more like beautiful".

She smiles softly as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Then lets make it offishal, today is our first real date together and you can brag about it to your parents since they adore me" she chuckles.

Sendo laughs slightly as he got the shoes and walks with her out of the store "they would be thrilled and with my luck mom would jump the gun and start planing the wedding" he jokes slightly.

She giggles "sounds like my grandparents, when they find out they would be doing that too and expecting us to have kids not soon after".

He blushed hearing the word _kids_ as he looks over at her as he hasen't done it with anyone before. He stops in his tracks looking at her "then if we start doing it I should get some protection huh".

She looks at him with a smile "relax I'm on the pill so don't worry about it" she said.

He blinks a few times. "What do you mean by that" he wondered.

She looks over at him once again "you remember me saying about not being a virgian? well all because of what happened my father has put me on them so I wont get knocked up until I'm ready" she explains.

"O I see thats right I almost forgot about that" he replied.

Later that day at Sendo's house.

Lona helping him with some of his homework while waiting for dinner to be finished. She looks over at him as she couldn't resist him anymore. Leaning into him and gives a sweet kiss to his lips.

Sendo's eyes widen slightly feeling the kiss. His hands dropped the book he held moving them to her shoulder. Soon leaning into her to deepen the kiss putting her against the wall, letting his arms wrap around her.

"Akira you better be doing your homework" shouted his mother.

He had to break the kiss looking back slightly "I am mom" as he had to return to his homework. He looks over her "next time we are studying at your place".

She chuckled "I understand" she said as she leans into him as she continued to help him with his homework. "Akira I need your opinion on something"

He looks over at her "what is it you need my opinion on?" he asked.

"You know that I was scouted to go pro right?"

"Ya what about it?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure if I want to or not since I got a great offer from coach Anzai."

"What offer did you get?" he asked.

She tilts her head slightly and hugs onto his arm pressing her chest against it. "He offered his possission to me when he retires and I've been doing a lot of thinking about it. Hard choice to decide what I want to do with my life."

He blushes feeling how his arm is against her chest. Looks more at her gently running his free fingers threw her hair and whispers into her ear. "What ever choice you decide I'll suport you all the way."

She smiles softly "thank you Akira" she said.

"Dinner is ready you two. Come and get it" shouted his mother.

They stopped what they where doing as they headed down stairs where his parents are. His father of course was making comments about them since they learned about them being a offishal couple.

"So Akira you finally landed one cute girlfriend. Make sure you make her happy" he said.

He nods "of course I well. I'm serious about her" he replies as he started to eat his food.

They ate dinner and once they where done, Sendo walked Lona home after being told to by his parents but he already planned on it.

They held hands as they walked on the sidewalk. Its a beautiful night with a clear sky and clear view of the stars.

"Lona to be honest. I wish you would stay in Japan with me but I don't want you to give up your dreams because of me. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you chose me over your dreams" said Sendo.

She listened to him as she smiled slightly as she tugs onto his hand putting her one arm around him. She leans up slightly to kiss his lips and whispers softly. "You are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I really have fallen for you."

He smiles "what about Kaede and Mitsui? do you still like them in that way?" he asked.

"Akira thats not fair. They still got a place in my heart and the bloodline I'm from I am allowed to have more than one lover but I don't want to be unfair to everyone. So there for you are the only one" she said.

He gave a soft chuckle putting both arms around her embracing her into his arms. Rests his hands on her lower back "then I am the luckest guy alive to have you" he gives her a kiss before she had to leave for the night. He walked her further down the way to a saculded apartment complex thats almost like a manson. He looks threw the gates "i still need to get use to this sight".

She chuckles "see you tomorrow, Akira" she gives him a kiss before going threw the walk in gate.

He waved to her before he headed home himself for the night.

The fallowing day she was very happy about what went on between her and Sendo. She finally had told Ayako that she finally told Sendo how she felt.

Ayako smiled "thats great Lona. I'm so happy for you two".

Ryota leans over trying to hear the conversation between the girls hearing what they where talking about. He was shocked about this and once he had a chance he went to tell Kaede and Mitsui what he had heard.

"You're lying" said Kaede.

"No I'm not I heard her say it herself to Ayako" said Ryota.

"It can't be helped. We cannot control who it is she dates" said Mitsui as he sighs. "Damn there went my chance out the window".

"So what you said before, Mitusi about her being your type, you ment it" asked Ryota.

Kaede glares "I'm still gonna challange her after schoo. She already gave me her word she'd spend as much time as needed to do that".

Ryota slowly looks over at Kaede as he rose an eyebrow "you got the hots for her". He then looks over at Mitsui "and so do you along with Maki... O crap what would he do if he found out about Lona and Sendo?"

Mitsui stops for a moment "he'll find out sooner or later since he stalks her each chance he gets".

"Thats true" said Ryota.

They soon made it to the gym after school had let out for the practice mini games and other things that they had to do.

Kaede walked right up to Lona looking down at her "is it true? I heard that you and Sendo are offishally going out"

The other guys shocked to hear this as they all turned their heads wanting to know this as well.

She blinks a few times "who told you that?"

"Ryota did. He over heard you and Ayako talking" said Mitsui.

Ayako glared at Ryota "you idiot! Why did you have to go and tell them that. She would have told them in her own way" she yelled at Ryota.

Ryota hung his head low slightly "I didn't know, I'm so sorry Ayako. Please forgive me."

Ayako sighs as she shacks here head 'what are we going to do with you?"

"Is it true, Lona-senpai" asked Kaede with a slight strange look in his eyes almost as if he was sad while holding the basketball in his hands.

She sighs slightly "its true, I ended up falling for Akira without even realising it."

Kaede dropped the basketball thats in his hand when he heard her say that. He lowers his head even more "I-I see hope everything works out for you tw" as he turns to go to practice.

"I feel bad for Kaede. He really liked being with you" said Kogure as he had noticed how Kaede acted towards Lona before anyone else.

Lona heard Kogure's words as her head went towards Kaede's direction as she gave a slight sadness in her eyes. "I gave him a promise that I won't go back on. I'm gonna help him become #1 in Japan" as she gave a slight smile.

Mitusi went over to Kaede to tell him what he heard. "Listen Kaede, she maybe dating Sendo but that dosen't stop her from being our friend and schoolmate. She did give you her word about helping you out right? now cheer up" as he slapped Kaede slightly on the back.

Kaede heard Mitsui's words and felt his hand on his back gently. He turns his head looking back at him "I do have feelings for her. Thats why I'll do everything I can to make her proud of me."

"For starters get your ass on the court" said Takenori.

"Heh looks like we are doing another mini game" said Kogure.

"And guess who is playing with us" said Hanamichi as he looks over to see Lona on the court.

"Not you Hanamichi, get over her and do your dribbling skills" snapped Ayako.

Hanamichi started to grumble as he was dragged to the sidelines to do his dribbling skills and other things like that.

"I didn't get the chance to play against her" said Mitsui as he got ready to play.

"Mitsui you are on the same team as Kaede, Ryota, Lona and myself" said Takenori. He looks at Kogure and some of the others with a smirk "you are on the other team. have fun."

Kogure sweat drops "how did I know I was gonna be the black sheep here" he said as he sighs. He smiles though as he looks at Takenori "give it everything you got."

"Thats the spirit sempai" shouted Ayako from the side.

The mini game started.

Coach Anzai there watching as he chuckled every so often enjoying the sight of young teens playing a good sport. He wonders if Lona would take him up on his offer as he looks over at her watching her movments "such beautiful moves. It would be a pitty if she didn't show them what she can do." Part of him wants her to go pro as soon as possible but another part of him wants her to stay and coach Shohoku boys basketball team.

The mini game went on for a while as Mitsui and Ryota where able to gadge Lona's true ability even though she wore her weights.

Kaede knew this as he smiles as he tossed her the ball he would do anything for her. "Make the shot" he said pointing to the net.

She cought the ball being surounded as she smirks dribbling as she takes a few steps back. With swift movments she leaps into the air taking the ball in her fight hand. Allows the ball to leave her hand with grave doing a fade away shot for a three pointer possition.

"No way!" said Mitsui as he watched the ball. He smirks "its going in I can tell".

"It has to be a rebound, get the rebound" shouted Kogure as he was under the net until the ball actaully went threw the net. He sweat drops "damn, Mitusi called it."

She lands on her feet as she starts walking and gave a high fight to Mitsui and Kaede "and thats how you make a shot like that fellas. You can learn from this."

Kaede points to her ankles "you didn't remove them all so you are still holding back" he laughs a little bit as he returns to their net.

She looks down as she chuckles "you know me good don't you".

Mitsui and Ryota looked at each other for a moment then back at Lona "what is he talking about" they asked.

Takenori smirks and points to Lona's ankles "she wears weights during training" he explains.

"Are you kidding me?" said Ryota.

"Thats not all Ryota. Not just her ankles but also her wrists and waist but i think she had removed the ones from her wrists already" said Ayako.

Both Ryota and Mitsui where surprised even more but they thought it was cool how she was able to hold back in that sort of way.

After the mini game was over the practice was over.


End file.
